User blog:Gamer7625/Decks
Any help or comments are appreciated. I'm rather new to the game, but am always up for learning how to improve my decks. I greatly enjoy deckbuilding and play mostly online if I play at all. One day though, maybe I can own some of these decks IRL. Dragon World Thunder Knights The Thunder Knights are a pretty cool group with a lot of interesting combinations. This deck is pretty simple, but is built to take advantage of their Move skill to build my Gague and set up for Gargantua or Thunder Formation's Impact-like skill. Using Dragoarcher gives me extra draw power while Iron Fist Dragon gains Move easily, Broadsword needs Kommandeur Fahne to gain Move but he can still gain it easily. Aside from that, the other creatures all have Move and give me a lot of defense along with the usual assortment of Dragon Shields and Dragoenegy. I chose to add a few Dragoknuckle for the chance that I need a little extra Gague to finish an opponent with some extra damage. BT03-0026EN.png Dragon Knights I've always appreciated the Dragon Knights and with some newer cards released, I figured I would redo the deck. Using the new Size 3 creature, Napoleon, to with a few of my units, namely Twin Horn Alexander and Iwamoto creating powerful combinations. Besides that, the deck seems kind of standard with many different Dragon Knights to allow me to do what I need. Finally, since Dragon Knights can handle the Gague effectively I don't mind main decking Dragonic Thunder as it gives me ways to weaken my opponent's board and allows me a lot of counter attack flexibility. Side note, I chose to not add in Vlad Dracula because of Napoleon and how useful he seems overall. CP01-0012EN.png Legend World Hero I greatly liked the Hero cards for their use of Weapons and Penetrate effects combined with ways to search the deck and swap weapons as needed. I added a few copies of most of their weapons for variety, Excalibur works as our pseudo-Impact and a way to Counter Shield cards, Durandal works with my Penetrating Link Attacks for pressure, Hrunting works as a high damage dealing weapon, and Prydwen serves as an extra Shield of Achilles if needed. I made Arthur my Buddy for his great ability to help my Gague and get Penetrate. Along with that, I use Gareth and Brunhild for a strong defense alongside Holy Grail and Achilles. BT04-0013EN.png Asgard I decided to re-build the deck around the Fenrir combination. I tried to allow the deck to not be Gague heavy, so I could make the most of Navalbonds, and believe I have accomplished that. Ice Blade Joker, Brunhild, and Ragnarok are the only cards that should use the Gague unless I use the second effects of my Gard guards. However, with Rune Staff we can Charge 2 cards a turn giving the deck a decent amount of leeway. I added in some copies of Brunhild for her synergy with Navalbonds or how it works alone for extra defense. I removed Holy Grail because of the rather high amount of defense the deck naturally has, and opted to maximize more of my combo pieces for consistancy. Hraesvelgr is my Buddy because he can set-up my combos easily and gaining an extra Life is a bonus. BT04-0050EN.png Darkness Dragon World Black Dragon I love the aggressive style of the Black Dragons and knew that I wanted to build a deck around them. Spectral Strike is a powerful ability because it forces your opponent to keep playing cards from their hand and eventually, you'll exhaust that hand. I chose Deathgaze as my Buddy for the large amount of power he has along with a 2 Critical Spectral Strike and chose creatures that didn't have Spectral Strike, but good Critical for their Sizes or ways to buff my power. Death Wizard Dragon was a natural fit for being a Black Dragon and something to build my Gague alongside Devil Stigma for my Slow Pain Fall finish. I even chose to run Death Scythe for more pressure with Spectral Strike, and because the weapon had decent Critical on its own. With all of this, the deck has a lot of offense with some good defense splashed in. BT04-0039EN.png Dungeon World Adventurers I've had a tough time with Dungeon World, on one hand I love the playstyle from both of their groups, but I found the Adventurers much more consistant with reliable draw cards and search cards. That's why this deck is built around them and tries to take advantage of their different Skills to fulfil what I need. If we need extra Gague, we have Baku, if we need some more Life we have Kuguru, Prios is great with our Weapon and everything else is offensively geared for pressure. The deck offers many fun and interesting combinations: such as Quenzwei+Addrick if we combine those with Glory Seeker and our Impact card, we have an OTK. The deck has another OTK with Tasuku+Tetsuya combining with our Weapon and our Impact. These powerful combinations gives the deck a very aggressive feel to it while our Mission cards add stability. TD04-0001EN.png Magic World 72 Pillars I immediately fell in love with the style of the 72 Pillars, by recycle their smaller monsters they can make up for their lower stats by using Asmodai's skill over and over to break through walls and chipping away at the opponent's health. With that, I decided to add Stradevarius to not only help boost my creature's stats, but to also chip the opponent's life even further. With Buer and Solomon's First Volume I'm not that worried about Gague. I even added in Gusion to help me keep cards in my hand for Asmodai's skill. Besides that, I tried to add a lot of 2 Critical creatures to help the rushdown, especially with my Gunrod and Impact behind them. 10650052 866142763397038 2264375262469515719 n.jpg Katana World Ninjas I was doubtful of Katana World when I first saw it, but as I looked at the World I fell in love. Focusing on Countering the opponent and beating them down while playing strategically is something I am very fond of. This deck is built with a decent amount of diversity to do what it needs to do. I removed Shinobi Scrolls due to my worry about Gague and added Geppakugiri in to help destroy opponent's monsters, and because the Spell works well against many Worlds and works well with Snake Gaze. I also decided to add in a few Item Blasting in case I need to take out some specific Items, like Prydwen and Rune Staff for example. BT02-S011EN.png Skull Warrior I found the Skull Warrior's fighting style interesting immediately. Using units with a high risk-high reward style of play has never fully been my style, but coupled with the countering and defensive style of the Katana World, it becomes far more interesting and quite deadly overall. Using the monsters who will be killed off at the end of the turn, while risky, will serve as a great source of hand strength through the fight by replacing themselved. Also, thanks to Return to the Underworld, we can even bring Yamigitsune back to keep the cycle of death going while we hit the opponent with good damage every turn. The deck even includes a Weapon to make Karakurenai even more possible giving me a powerful Tripple Offensive chance to end the game. BT02-0007EN.png Danger World Armorknights With some of the new cards added to Danger World, I figured I would make some changes, this is the first deck to receive new updated in awhile so I'm happy. I've had a lot of struggle balancing the deck due to the spells, similar to my general problem with this World. I think I struck a decent balance, however. The deck uses the Drill Bunker+Cerberus Ace one turn kill strategy, but is built for a longer game as well. Incorperating some of the Demon Slay cards adds to the deck's survival and I made sure to give myself high damaging Weapons to pull the OTK off if the opportunity arises. EB02-0007EN.png Category:Blog posts